Your Happiness Mine
by BuioAmore
Summary: Why do I stay with him still? Simple. Because I love him. My love is unconditional, one that will neither change because he has wandering eyes nor will it restrict him from exploring. If its destined , he will come back. But waiting was never my forte.
1. Realization

I came home drenched completely in the pouring rain outside, after a 14 hour flight, exhausted. It was cold and silent, just like when I left it .

The house was neat, smelled clean, fresh drapes , kitchen island spotless, almost erasing the memories of my mornings there with him. Berta has done a good job.

I sighed.

I put my keys away, got out of my soaked shoes and went to our bedroom to change. All the while, thinking about the one person that has been a constant in my life for the past year and a half. _Him._

I wanted him home. I wanted him to be there that night, to ask me why I dint call him to pick me up. To chastise me for getting myself wet in the rain. To get my bags , to kiss me , to rub my arms to rid the cold that is surrounding me.

None of that happened. He wasn't home. Just like so many other nights. I knew where he was at the moment, what he was doing, with whom. Just thinking about that is making my hands shake, Out of anger or hurt , I dont know yet.

I lower myself to the king size bed and take out my phone and see the reply again that Bruno has sent me .

 **working late tonight** _ **.**_ Now I knew what that meant.

He was _fucking her._

Plain and simple.

I thought with time , I would be numbed to the feeling, That I would become immune to the pain, immune to the suffering.

I was wrong. It only worsens everytime I wait for him with dinner on table and end up eating alone, dissappointed.

Its been months now... since I've known about them. Since I saw with my blurring teary eyes, that first video she sent me. Down to the two dark eyes of the lion on his right shoulder moving everytime he winged his scapulae to plough into her better.

And everytime he did, my life sunk deeper and deeper and deeper.

Divorcing his cheating dumb ass after kicking the same with my louboutins and walking away with the hefty allimony is exactly what I should be doing.

But I din't. WHY? Why do I torture myself like this? Why do I stay with him still?

That is plain and simple too.

I love him. That is why.

Becoming Bonnie Alice Salvatore was not in my cards. The day that I became Bonnie Salvatore from Bonnie Bennett was not the happiest day of my life like many would think. Infact it was the most conflicted day of my life.

Many months later, I thought I couldn't be happier and some more months later, I realized I couldn't have been more stupid to think that happiness is anything but a mirage when being married to a man like Damon Salvatore. Quickly dissappearing.

I woke up next morning to the sun poking my eyes. The outside of our window making a beautiful sight.

I turn to my right. There he is. My dear better half, half naked , head turned to my side, softly snoring with a face that you will not believe is capable of adultery.

His beauty is something that I have admired a _lot_ in the beginning of our marraige days. My husband is Italian. In every way possible. Right from his sculpted features to his hot blooded anger. Something that made me fall for him.

Ofcourse I want to kiss his cherry red lips right now. I would have, had I not known what he was doing last night and with whom.

Well, I still have my self respect.

I slowly get up from our bed and move to the bathroom to start my day.

I am in the kitchen making breakfast.

Strong hands wrap around my waist and his face is nuzzling my neck, " I missed youuu" dragging the you into a small moan.

" Morning" I say tightly.

"Mmm..I know you are mad, so spit it out" he says resting his chin in my right shoulder.

I turn around in his arms still trapped against the island, " What do you want me to say damon"

"Babe, I had a last minute meeting that I couldn't bail, I know thats not an excuse.. but I'll make it up to you" he says stroking my cheeks.

I look into his blue irises thinking were his eyes always this blue or it intensifies only when he is lying. Did he really think am dumb or did he really underestimate the woman he is fucking.

I wanted to hold his collar and scream why was he doing this to me, but I restrained.

"Its not the first time you are dissappointing me damon, So no need to go overboard in buying me anything this time" I said softly.

He draws his lower lip in and raises his eyebrows not expecting that, momentarily distracting me with his lips.

And then his expression changes, He drags my face and lays one on my lips.

Hard.

Until it has my toes curling and my head spinning. He stops abruptly and says, " You are my wife, I will always be overboard with you" still breathing heavily against my lips.

Totally missing my point.

And he slowly descends down to kiss me again in that leisurely manner he always does.

Dont give in.. Dont give in.. Am trying not to moan, thankfully his phone rings.

He stops by slowly dragging his tongue across my lower lip , pulls away , looks at me for a second and turns to get his phone.

My pussy is throbbing, afterall its been days since he has kissed me like that. Thats right, We haven't made love in months.

He comes back after 10 minutes " Uhh.. Bon I've got some work, Am leaving for office now, I'll have breakfast there" he says as if we din't just share that skin scorching kiss.

I stand there looking like the idiot I am with two plates full of food in the neatly made table.

He sees that too, something akin to guilt flashes across his face, but only briefly. He approaches me circling my waist with his arms and tries to kiss me, I turn my face away. He kisses my temple instead and walks away without waiting for my reply.

The tears are falling across my cheeks and staining my shirt bossom now without anyone to wipe them away.

His work and her kept _us_ apart. More like he was letting them.

Later that noon, when I was exhausted after my morning rounds and lecture sessions, I was starving.

I went to my office room to wash my hands when my phone beeped.

I took it out and saw that the message was from _her_.

A selfie of my dear husband and her sitting in some B & B having breakfast.

 **Brunch with your hubbiee ;) ;)** , the caption read.

I saw red.

What happened this morning and the photograph combined was making my blood pressure shoot up.

But when I looked closer, my husband looked mighty happy with her.

That smile , the one that I almost forgot existed was there on his face, only he was giving it to someone else and not me.

I wasn't getting that smile because he din't want to give it to me. Because..

Well, because he din't love me.

And that's the hardest truth I've ever accepted in my life, which is going to change my life forever.

.rtf


	2. A hard hit

**Hey you all.. Thank you for the support really.. It was my first story and I was nervous..But your reviews were all awesome which motivated me to write this chap tonight.. I am not a good writer but am trying..I am back with my 2nd chapter.. Not much Bamon in this, but More Bamon in the next chapter.. I have a very different layout for bonnie in this story..So hope you all like it.**

* * *

I was laughing freely.

The sound of my mother's laughter and mine loud in our dining room, my father sitting opposite to us, legs crossed looking at us above the frame of his reading glasses , with a false anger showing in his face but really, he is only grinning at us because this is our favourite "pull dad's legs time".

"I swear to god I dunno what this man keeps staking in all those files and diaries, which he never allows anyone to touch"says my mom laughing.

"Obviously something important" condescendingly my dad.

"Right, I bet you can't find one phone number from that diary if you read it line by line"

"Ohh.. I can find my mistress's number just fine from this" my father winked.

"Oh shut it old man, You and I both know that you can't find your own reading glasses without my help.. if there is any woman in this world who can put up with you.. it is me and you know it" my mom says to him proudly keeping her hand firmly on my dad's shoulder standing beside him.

My dad looks up, touching her hand on his shoulder and says , " Ain't that the truth" with all the love he has for her, making my mom to smile warmly at him.

I am sitting in the chair opposite holding my empty coffee mug in one hand and my chin resting on the other looking at my parents smiling.

But really envying.

Is it possible to get jealous of your parents' love and intimacy? Apparently you can, when your own love life is in the spiral.

The kind of love I always wanted. The kind that I was surrounded with before getting married. The kind that is lacking in my own life now.

Just earlier I was happily laughing with my family without a care in the world, and just like that, I start thinking about him and I can't stop now.

He said he had another meeting today. I wonder if its a private meeting between his dick and his lover's pussy. I wouldn't know because am in mystic falls in my parents', far away from california. Far away from him.

It was a last minute decision really to visit my mom and dad, because they keep me sane and I needed a break from all the chaos.

Of course Damon din't want me to leave , because apparently he wanted me to go to this charity event with him, and he was worried that if we din't show up together, it wouldn't look good.

Am I just a wife of pretenses to him? Someone for him to show off in the public events.

And when I asked him so...

"Don't be ridiculous bonnie, Its for charity and is'nt that like your thing.. helping the poor.. besides if we don't show up together, how will that look in my competitors' eyes. We will look weak" he says pointedly.

"Am not going to be your trophy wife to win you more deals Damon" , Am more than determined now.

"Oh honey.. Dont stress yourself being such a doting wife ..Do you even care if i succeed in my business?", he asks me with a question mark in his face.

"And for that, we have to be a real couple in the first place Damon" , I said with heavy breathing.

Am seething angry right now.

How dare he doubts my love and care for him when in reality, he is the one that is fooling around without a care for me in the world.

He has no answer. He is mad, but still staring at me with lips sealed. Because he knows that I am right. We have stopped being a couple months ago.

"No smart comeback now Mr.? Go Damon." I wave my hand, " Your office is waiting for you, If you want a date to your gala, take some pretty bulgarian from your office. Am sure you will be thrilled to spend time with some brunette that is not your wife anyway". I said dismissively and walked away .

"Sweetie we lost you", my dad's voice brings me back to my family.

" I am fine papa" I tell my dad to soothe his concern. He looks at me for a second longer before turning.

* * *

Am watering the plants in our garden when my dad approaches me.

He has a concerned look in his face. I frown. He doesn't know does he?

" Hey dad, what's wrong?"

" You tell me baby" , my dad says looking at me with suspicion.

"Whaat.. there is nothing to say dad"

"Now before lying to me, don't forget that I am your father baby girl"

Now I can't look into my father's eyes, for he would know. He would know that I am hurting. So I look down.

He tilts my chin up with one hand," What is it sweetie, You don't wanna share with your old man", my dad asks with a hoarse voice yet softly.

My dad has this uncanny ability to read me like a book. So its no wonder that he knows that I am upset.

"Something's weighing on you.. I can tell"

"Nothing to worry dad, really.. Just Damon and I had a fight. That's all."

"Was it big.. Is that why you decided to come visit us?"

"I wanted to see you guys.. Its been long, and that is why I came"

My dad is still not convinced.

"Dad seriously, Its nothing big..You don't have to worry"

"Your dad may not own a baron rifle, but he does own a pistol" he says raising his eyebrows.

I laugh loudly forgetting my own miseries.

"Trust me I know you do. And so does Damon" I say still smiling.''

" Well, He better know" my dad says it like he would really shoot Damon.

I laugh again.

He holds my face between his hands, looks at me lovingly and says," That's all I ever want baby girl.. You laughing like this"

I sober up quickly. " I promise you dad. We are okay" I lie with great difficulty.

My dad retreats his hands, gives me a kiss in my forehead and says, " Whatever you say".

After 2 days, When I reluctantly bid my adioses to my parents standing in the porch waving their goodbyes, I felt I am walking away from the only happiness I have, but I have no choice but to.

"Do you think she will tell us?" Abby Bennett asks Rudy.

"When she is ready" he says, slightly rubbing her arms.

* * *

As usual there was no sign of my husband when I came home.

I quickly sent a text to Caroline informing her that am back.

She replies immediately, **Finally.. You din't even tell me that you are visiting. Arghh. Is Damon giving you a hard time again. Is that why u were AWOL. Boooon.. Tell me.. I will ask Stefan to shoot him down- C**

I smile. My best friend has a way of making me smile. Besides whats with everyone wanting to shoot my husband lately.

 **You would have to wait in the queue then- B**

 **Ughh.. Not surprised that your dad would want to shoot him as well.. Told you not to marry that ### .. Anyway how is mom and dad- C**

Caroline has never been silent about how she felt about my I am used to it by now.

 **You know they are Bennetts.. ;))- B**

 **They are great.. Cool.. Now on to the topic.. We have to go shopping for the gala- C**

I am confused now.

 **What gala.. Its over care.. I almost feel bad for sending Damon alone- B**

She is calling me now. I attend. " You din't know.. Lemme guess your ass of a husband din't tell you"

" No he din't.. Care, What's going on"

" Bon, The gala had been postponed to tomorrow and Damon.." She trailed uncomfortably.

" Tell me." I ask stubbornly.

" Damon is going with Ms. Gilbert. I saw her name in the list as his date"

 **W. T. F.**

I mean what the actual fuck.

Not only did my husband not tell me about the gala being postponed, he is also going with _her_ of all people knowing that I would be back today.

I mean the audacity.. To not tell me that he has a date when me.. His **wife** is sitting here wondering how he managed the gala without me.

This is low blow. Even for him. I don't know if I am more hurt than angry.

Suddenly the idea of shooting my husband does feel more appealing to me.

I know he is getting back at me for refusing to go with him. He is petty like that. But I din't know he would stoop this low to insult me. I know I told him to take a pretty bulgarian with him, but I din't think he will take that very bulgarian that he is fucking, with him.

Still I can't avoid the small voice in the back of my mind telling me that he is taking her to the event because he loves her and not me.

The truth hits me hard and am shaking.

" Bon..Bon.." I hear Caroline shouting my name somewhere in the behind.

"Ya.." I answer shakily.

" Are you ok.. Please tell me you are ok"

I don't answer.

"Ughh.. I knew he would pull some stupid stunt like this Bon.. Forget him.. We are going to the gala.. but not the same one.. We are invited to the Whitmore hospital's fund raiser event.. And I already put our names in the list"

" Care I heard that's happening on the same day.. the same hotel too I think" I answer somberly..

"Yess.. Exactly.. We have to show him that you are not a pushover.. I have even added our hot little doc, Marcel as your date.. Marcel is suuuper excited.. You are not saying no.. We are not telling Damon either, We are ambushing him cos that M.F deserves it"

" I don't think that's a good idea Care.. Damon is obviously going to this gala with her, expecting me to be at home cos it wouldn't look good for his business if we both are attending different parties with different people"

" Shut up woman.. What married man goes to an event taking another woman as his date leaving his wife at home? And you are worried about this asshole's business.. Seriously Bon?"

" Hmphh.. I dont know what to say.. Why does he hate me so much.." My eyes start to water.

" Oh sweetie.. please don't waste your tears on him..He is not worthy of you"

I cry silently in the phone with her on the other end. She patiently waits for me.

Out of all the things that Damon would do to hurt me, I never thought that he would try to blatantly flaunt her in front of all the people we know in common.

Does he have no respect for me. Everything he does is making me harden myself without him even knowing.

He is taking advantage of me thinking I don't know about his illegal endeavours. Well.. If he keeps it up, Mr. Salvatore is in for a rude awakening.

I took my decision. I wipe my tears.

"Okay Care.. We will go"

" Yaeyee.. That's my girl.. So be ready now..I'll be there in 15.. We are gonna find you the perfect dress and you are gonna forget all about that worthless husband of yours" She says enthusiastially.

I sigh..Well.. Caroline is a monster in shopping. But I am excited to see her after a week.

But I am also dreading what's to come tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Payback

**Hey everyone! Am so sorry it took me long to update this one.. I got a little busy with studies. Thank you for all your reviews. Am not English but i will try to rectify my grammar mistakes.. Thank you "Present Reader" for pointing it out for me. Also A big thank you for " My OCD is mild" for making me remember that I have a story to finish. Although I did not understand the Spanish reviews I tried to google them and read them somehow.. Big heart to all my Spanish followers. Like I told you.. Bonnie's character will be different in this one. She will get strong but right now she is hurting. So we have to give her some time. This chapter has some of Damon's perspective about his marriage. I promised more Bamon in this one but unfortunately it comes in the next chapter.. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoy this one ..I am trying to give an update at least once a month from now on.. Fingers crossed.** **Love you all.. Reviews are love.**

 **YOUR HAPPINESS MINE**

 **PAYBACK**

 **Music for the chapter - Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No.2**

* * *

The Mikaelsons is a large Victorian styled hotel in the center of the city. The Palladio banquet hall and the Shangri la hall was the two grandest halls in the Mikaelsons.

The two enormous structures were constructed adjacent to each other only separated by an equally enormous wall with many open french style doors with gorgeous decorations hanging. It was a beautiful party hall.

Care and I stood in the hallway just looking at its beautiful infrastructure.

"Damn, the Mikaelsons are some rich bastards"

" Care quietly.." I said.

"No look at it Bon.. It looks like some Venetian palace"

" It does look like Palazzo Vecchio's the hall of five hundred"

"Right.. I am just gonna pretend I understood what you just said"

Bonnie just smiled and turned just for Marcel to enter the hall and smile at her nervously.

"Hello.. Wow, you look beautiful Dr. Salvatore" he said with bated breath.

"Thanks, you look great too Marcel and please call me Bonnie" Bonnie said politely.

"Okay.. Its just that I gotta be respectful to my seniors" he said like the good junior he is.

"Well am certainly not your senior here Marcel, am your date if am right"

" Yes, yes.. How can i forget having such an angelic beauty for a date" flirted Marcel unabashedly.

Marcel was Bonnie's junior in residency by an year. He was a handsome lad with women swarming him always if you like the tall dark silent types. But Bonnie has never paid enough attention to him before maybe because she was already married. But Bonnie was a little taken aback by his blatant hitting on her because he was never that way with her before. This made her think if he somehow he knew her strained relationship with her husband.

Because a man only flirts with a married woman if he knows for certain that the marriage is doomed. Bonnie started to think the worse. What if everyone in their circle knew about the cracks in their marriage ? But Caroline's voice brought her back.

"Damn .. I wonder if he tastes as sweet as he acts" she whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie warned Caroline with her eyes and said, " Why Thank you Marcel, aren't you a little bold tonight?" Bonnie asked defensively because Bonnie started feeling uncomfortable thinking Marcel is hitting on her because he knows about her and Damon somehow.

Marcel was a man who always fell for the strong and silent ones. And an year ago when he first laid his eyes on Bonnie on his first lecture in Whitmore, He knew he was seriously infatuated with his senior resident.

Ever since he has been nothing but respectful and professional with her. But in all honesty, Marcel had been dying for a chance to show her his charm and lure her in. But working as her colleague for an year has taught Marcel that Bonnie is a strict no bullshit woman. He knew if he approached her knowing she is married, she would have put him in his place. So really he was only waiting for the right moment. And boy did it come tonight, in the form of Caroline. When Caroline asked him if he could be Bonnie's date tonight, he was in cloud nine doing a Cali swag.

So he became flustered when Bonnie called him out on his cheeky attitude. He regained his posture and said, " Oh forgive me , I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything.. I was just merely complimenting you."

Another rude reply almost came out of Bonnie's mouth before Caroline nudged her slightly to act cordial.

"Never mind Marcel, am just in a bad mood tonight. Sorry I wont be good company tonight"

Marcel just nodded dutifully not wanting to provoke her anymore.

"Hi Dr. Forbes, Nice meeting you again"

" Oh you don't have to be so formal Marcel .. we are colleagues after all" she said smiling.

" Yeah, am just glad that you invited me to the event "

"Yes, Caroline tells me she pulled you in at the last moment, Thank you for agreeing to be my date" Bonnie said trying to amend her rude ways from earlier.

He felt relieved because she seemed to have forgiven his brassy flirting before." Oh trust me , the pleasure is all mine" he said once more.

Bonnie just raised her eyebrows for that.

" Baby.. So sorry am late" Stefan came running and kissed Care's temple.

" I din't expect anything less from you babe" she said patting his chest.

" Sis.." he hugged Bonnie then. Bonnie hugged him back. In the past year and a half Stefan really has become her brother.

"Hey Bro in law, This is our colleague and my date tonight" She said a little brazenly knowing full well that this information will be shared with her dear husband by Stefan.

Stefan had an instant frown in his forehead but quickly got rid of it and extended his arm, " Hey man, Stefan Salvatore"

"Marcel Davis" , the men shook hands. Even the women could feel the tension between them . So Caroline quickly urged her boyfriend inside leaving Bonnie and Marcel alone.

" Shall we?" Marcel asked Bonnie extending his arm for her to loop.

Bonnie only hesitated a little before accepting his offer and entering the grand Palladio.

* * *

Damon felt happy and guilty sitting beside his girlfriend while the Lamborghini they sat was flying through the traffic.

He knew what he is doing is potentially wrong not to mention legally. But he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to deny this happiness he has got after so long. To him what he is doing is long overdue.

Ever since Damon got married, he felt like he was put into a locked box with only one toy. He was a notorious womanizer who bedded anything with long legs and good pussy.

When he met Bonnie, he knew she was beautiful and different. He had never met anyone like her before. It was a real hassle for him to make her agree to go to their first date. Bonnie had always been apprehensive about his wealth and his notorious behavior. But the playboy was always charming and he got what he wanted. And when they started dating, he really was having a great time with her until he found out that Bonnie wouldn't put out for him how much ever he tries. In the beginning, she was just a challenge to him but slowly slowly as she revealed more of her layers, the more he fell for the ethereal beauty.

The Salvatores loved her. Guiseppe and Lilly Salvatore started to adore Bonnie which Damon thought as a hindrance. He loved her but he just was not ready to settle down. That was just not him. But his parents started to pressure him ever so slightly about his marriage, because Lilly Salvatore knew Bonnie was a keeper unlike all other bimbos her son has dated in his past.

Because Damon couldn't stand his parents' pressure and the fact that he really started to like Bonnie as something more, he impulsively proposed her one day thinking he could handle monogamy.

Of course Bonnie did not accept it. It was always difficult for her to put her trust on someone other than herself even if its her own boyfriend and she vehemently refused and told him its too soon and that they could take it slowly and see where it goes. But all Damon could see was that his girlfriend was rejecting him and he should somehow win her over.

And indeed he did win her over eventually after a lot of effort.

They got married and Lilly couldn't be happier. Everything was fine for an year. Until Damon started having withdrawal symptoms of polygamy. But he remained loyal to Bonnie, fighting hard against his inner instinct because on the contrary to everyone's belief he did love her.

But things between them only got worse because of his past polygamous way of life. He was feeling suffocated being with only one woman. Everything once he loved about her turned into everything he hated. Their life became stale. He started pulling away from her completely. He ignored his wife to a point where she started demanding his attention.. He thought she complained a lot and became needy, and he ignored the little voice that said its his behavior that made her like this.

And that's when the other woman came into his life.

Elena Gilbert came as a breath of fresh air at a point when he was drowning in his life. When Damon met her for the first time 6 months ago when she started as an intern in Salvatore Enterprises, He never thought she would turn his life around. That fateful day in his office, Three among the ten interns were assigned directly under his supervision for the orientation. All three of them were women, but none captured his attention like the little Elena Gilbert herself. She constantly flirted with him the whole day. And the playboy was eating it up. He could tell that she was just as much into him as he was into her. It was nice to flirt with someone other than his wife for once.

And eventually his inner instinct won and he cheated on his wife with the new intern.

He had a number of reasons for hanging out with her and fucking her too.

One, She was fucking gorgeous. Anyone with a good eye could see .Two, sex with her was casual without any strings attached. Three, She was great in bed and she started it most of the times. Any man gets turned on if a woman demands sex from him first which his wife rarely does. Four, She was also great company unlike his wife. At least in the beginning he thought his wife was interesting, but that faded away as days passed and in the end all he could see was one whiny woman who demanded his attention more than he was willing to give.

Everything was fun until recently when his fuck toy started developing feelings for him. He could tell that she wants more from him. He started to care for her too in his own way. If he is being honest he dare say he loves her too to some extent. So he entertains her wishes sometimes because that shuts her up.

That's why he couldn't refuse when she wanted to be his date for the gala tonight. Also because he wanted to spite his wife for not accepting his invitation.

He was a little nervous because he is taking Elena out publicly as his date for the first time . He has only taken Bonnie as his date since being married. Even though he felt petty for doing this to his wife, he would not change his ways.

* * *

The couple in the Palladio quickly got themselves drinks and started mingling with the party.

Marcel turned out to be a nice company after all. The initial thick air between them disappeared and they seem to get along well.

Caroline and Stefan was engrossed in their own world across the hall.

But Bonnie's little heart was hammering inside anticipating her husband and his mistress' entry into the adjacent hall. Since both the halls were interconnected with doors, there was a high chance that Bonnie would see them tonight.

Although she was dreading what's to come, she was engaging herself with Marcel and other colleagues.

The event organizers started calling the couples on stage for dance which was the main event of the evening because the money won by the best dance is going to the charity. The voting was about to start after all the couples' dances are complete.

Bonnie was a great dancer. she wasn't particularly in the mood to dance tonight but since it was for charity, she was willing to do it.

Already three couples have finished their dance and the crowd was cheering them loudly as the couples descended the stage.

Next three couples names were announced and the crowd started cheering them too. All kinds of music was played through out the evening. When it was Bonnie and Marcel's turn the DJ started playing Shostakovich's waltz no. 2. Perhaps he thought it was perfect for what Bonnie was wearing and this time the entire stage was given for them because it was waltz and Caroline started shouting her name from below.

Bonnie was a little self conscious because this is the first time she has come with someone other than her husband as her date in front of her peers. So she assumed people would talk about it and misunderstand. But when the music started all her worries diminished. All she could do was become one with the music and waltz with Marcel. Music and dance was always Bonnie's escape and now was not an exception either.

She fluidly waltzed with Marcel , her long dress twisting and turning appropriately for the music giving an illusion that it obeys its mistress' nonverbal orders to dance too.

Bonnie was a trained Ballet dancer so waltz was nothing new to her, and all Shostakovich's pieces are Bonnie's favourites, but Marcel really did surprise her though. He matched her perfectly holding her tight to him and waltzed just as good as her. Their eyes were in contact with each other through out the dance giving an impression to the audience that they perhaps had practice before, which was not the case at all. To any outsider they looked like a real couple , a very attractive one at that. Some people below did comment on their perfect synchronization and was talking between themselves why Dr. Salvatore came with Dr. Davis as her date, but did't quiet ask out loud.

At one particular turn when she was brought in front of Marcel who was holding her waist from behind, when she had to break eye contact with her partner and stare straight ahead, She stared straight into her husband's livid crystal eyes from across the hall that resembled her dress color tonight, who was standing near Stefan and Caroline with seething anger. But Bonnie noticed he was alone. She wondered where his date was. But quickly got distracted by the fury emanating from her husband which was solely directed towards her and her only.

* * *

People were talking behind his back about him and Elena, but they din't seem to mind because Damon expected he will be put to scrutiny tonight because of his date, but there was something different in the air around him.

After his second drink and having talked to almost all his delegates and explaining why his wife couldn't accompany him tonight, much to Elena's chagrin, Damon needed fresh air.

Elena clung to his arm through out the evening as if she is afraid if let go, he would run back to his wife. She knew that she is ruining a marriage for her own selfish reasons. But she din't care because from where she is standing she is the one coming out of this with the most benefits. Besides, its not ruining if their marriage is already in the shambles, she tried to convince herself.

She wore a skin tight black velvet sleeveless dress that stopped right below her ass. Elena knew how much Damon is an ass man. She would give him every chance to peek at her ass just to tempt him to fondle it. She would do everything in her power to not make him go back to his wife because as for as she is concerned Damon is hers . For now her biggest weapon is her body and she would put it to use to the fullest.

Already she made sure that his wife knew that her husband is fucking her. Its only a matter of time before Damon is done with her for good and completely become hers. Elena is eagerly awaiting that day. And one day she will be the new Mrs. Salvatore, the wife of the most powerful and sexiest man in the world. Its not just the money that made her want Damon, its his personality, his cocky attitude and the status it would give her in the society once she becomes his wife, not to mention his prowess in bed. Elena would literally drop her panties for one touch of his dick.

Damon already adores her. She had a plan all along and she has succeeded so far. She has already started planting seeds of separation in Damon's mind making him believe that life with her would be so much more free and fun. She loves Damon and she wants him all to herself. But she also knows that Damon can't live in a monogamous relationship. So she even promised him that if they get together she wouldn't mind his wandering eyes and that they would be an open couple. Damon seemed very receptive to that idea but he was also hesitant a little because he did love his wife.

Elena is not too happy about this idea but if she wants him to become his husband and enjoy the attached privileges that come from being his wife, then she understood she has to make some compromises. And who says in the long run Damon would not fall for her?

When he told her he needs some fresh air, she told him, " I can come with you"

" I appreciate that Elena, but I really need a smoke now"

"Well, if you are tensed I have an idea to cool it off", she said as she glided her arms over his chest slightly.

Damon tensed then because no one knows the true nature of their affair and if she keeps this up, then everyone soon would find out. He glared at her a little and removed her hands gently and said," Not in public Elena"

Elena huffed," I know, That's why I booked a suite in the Shangri la, You know if we got bored" she winked.

Damon was delighted actually because he is not one to refuse good pussy by any means, but he can't afford to not be at home tonight because his wife has returned yesterday and he hasn't seen her yet. He can't be absent for two nights in a row. Besides if he gets into a suite with his employee for a night in an office party, word would spread.

" I can't, I have to go home tonight. Bonnie is home"

Elena's face became annoyed. She thought she has to somehow make her plan work faster because the little wife just has to go.

"Okay.. I'll just quickly go to the restroom and come" she said sweetly not to provoke him and turned.

Damon made his way outside of the grand Shangri la and that's when he noticed the big stage in the middle of the Palladio and the couple dancing on it.

Damon became furious. What the fuck?

His little wife was waltzing with some bloke and putting on a show for everyone in the middle of the stage, when he thought she was at home probably sleeping. Though he was angry as hell, he couldn't deny his wife's beauty. She was wearing a long, light blue, off shoulder evening gown that moved fluidly. Her hair was made up into a messy bun with a single strand falling over her face showing her prominent beautiful neck. The off shoulder neck enhanced her beautiful clavicle and converged sharply into her cleavage making Damon lick his lips. The off shoulder sleeve with skintight frills that ended above her elbow was showing her hourglass waist shape and Damon longed to hook his arms around her lean waist. Its been so long since he touched her and looking at her tonight made him feel like that person who fell for her beauty all over an year ago.

Stefan and Caroline quickly noticed Damon and moved beside him to stop him from doing something stupid. Damon's anger resurfaced once he stopped admiring Bonnie's beauty and noticed that she was dancing in some Will Smith look alike's arms making them look like a real couple.

And then when she turned around in his arms, Bonnie looked straight into him and stumbled only a little before continued to waltz as if she din't see him at all. When the music stopped, and the crowd cheered louder than they have for any other dance that night, both Bonnie and Marcel bowed their heads a little and descended the stairs.

Marcel could have restrained but her beauty made him cross his limits. He gently kissed Bonnie's cheek holding her face and with his index finger freed the single strand of hair from behind her ear smoothly letting it fall on the side of her face enhancing her beautiful face even more.

Bonnie's eyes widened knowing clearly why girls were after him. He was not only handsome, also very charming.

" Thank you ", He said and finally kissed her hand and smiled.

The whole exchange did not go unnoticed by the prodigal husband and when his wife finally made her way over to him, his fists were tightening.


	4. Chapter 4 - feud

**CHAPTER 4**

 **FEUD**

* * *

Damon is angry, ambushed almost hurt. He is also confused.

This state of mind is new to him. He always knew what he wanted. Women, Salvatore enterprises, his car.. He picked what he wanted in one go. Even when he was literally violating his marital vows, he still knew whom he wanted. But now he is confused.

Seeing Bonnie tonight in another man's arms made his chest constrict. He felt nauseous. Not even hours ago he was thinking about Bonnie as needy and annoying, and now all he wants to do is rip this bloke's arms, that is touching his wife, off him. Why ?

Damon knew he loved her. At least he thought he loved her enough to want to live with her forever. But He also knows that's all changing now. He misses his old life. Irrespective of his affair with Elena, He knew him and Bonnie's time is running short. He knows this marriage is coming to an end, which he would take the blame for entirely. Damon is clear that marital life is not for him. So with that being said, His feelings after watching his wife waltzing romantically with another guy left him perplexed. His inner thoughts were interrupted by his wife walking towards him with an attitude.

"Evening Hubby" Bonnie said sinisterly.

But Damon is in a mood, " What. Was. That?"

" What, That? Oh you know, when a couple whirl around to music on stage , perfectly in sync with each other.. They go round and roun.."

" This.. is not the time to sass me Bonnie" He closed his eyes in anger and said tightly.

" That was called the waltz Damon" She said.

" You are really testing my patience now"

"Am I? Its funny cos I already ran out of mine" The alcohol was speaking for her now.

Damon roughly took hold of her right arm , " What the hell are you talking about?"

Bonnie fumed because of his manhandling. She glared at him once and Stefan stepped in, " Guys you are making a scene"

That's when the couple noticed that some of their colleagues were looking at them curiously.

Damon gave them a light smile and removed his offending hand from Bonnie, took hold of her hand and led her outside. Bonnie allowed him to lead her because she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

When Stefan saw Caroline about to follow her friend out, He stopped her.

Caroline was whisper yelling to Stefan, " How can you stand your asshole of a brother"

"Trust me, its an acquired trait"

" Now what stupid excuse is he gonna give her"

" Baby.. Let them deal with it on their own"

Caroline huffed. Stefan knew if his girlfriend had a chance of dealing with Damon, his brother would be losing one or more limbs.

* * *

Damon drag walked Bonnie out of the hotel and into the back parking lot, where nobody was present. He din't want suspicious eyes to ogle them when they were having a marital dispute.

The enraged couple were glaring at each other.

" Care to explain yourself?" Damon asked.

Bonnie scoffed, " I don't have to explain shit to you"

" What the fuck are you doing here at the Mikaelsons Bonnie?

" Why din't you tell me the gala is tonight?"

He huffed angrily," Who was that meathead you were dancing with?"

" Whom did you come with as your date?"

Damon's eyes widened for a second fearing if she knew what he was up to. But convinced himself there was no way.

" Are we going to go back and forth all night, or are you going to fucking answer me?"

" Don't fucking yell at me"

" I will when my wife is practically fucking some dimwit on stage"

Bonnie was outraged beyond words now. No this M.F did not just insult my modesty when he is practically two timing her and his slut.

" Why you hypocritic ass.. You basically waltz in here with some anorexic whore.. and you question my virtue?"

"Okay one, I did not bring some whore, Elena is my assistant and two, Am not the one dancing with her on stage"

"Elena huh.. You've never mentioned her before?"

" I wonder why.. I know all your assistants, I don't remember an Elena in that.. why is that Damon?" Bonnie pried wondering if her husband would at least now feel guilty and come clean with her.

Damon became self conscious. His anger aside, he suspected if his wife knew something because her stance was very telling.

" What are you insinuating wife?" He asked defensively.

" Its only insinuating if its not true Damon" Bonnie said folding her arms across her chest.

Damon was now convinced that his wife knows something more than she lets on. He knew he has to tread lightly now.

" Bonnie, You effected this whole situation. If you had just agreed to come, I wouldn't have had to bring my assistant"

" Don't you dare turn this on me Damon. You invited her just to get on my nerves, To get back at me.. Be a man and admit it"

" Why would I do that? I asked you first remember, You turned me down"

"Yes.. And that is exactly why you went and did what you did.. To spite me"

Damon grit his teeth because his wife was onto him. She read him like a book. Damon invited Elena indeed to spite his wife. But he wouldn't admit to that.

" Are you sure that could be the only reason Bonnie? Cos she is way better company than my attention seeking wife too!" He threw at her face with all the venom he could muster.

Bonnie stumbled a little. She din't have a reply. She was too hurt to reply. So not only he sleeps with his mistress but also thinks she is better than me . She has descended rapidly from being his loving wife to a showy swank that is vying for attention. Well, that revelation changed everything.

" Why tell me how you actually feel Damon.. So is that why you din't tell me the gala was tonight? You thought I would try and stop you from going with her?" , Bonnie said defeatedly.

Damon is a jackass but he never did like when Bonnie cried. Its better to see her be angry with him than cry. So he din't answer her and just looked at the pained expression on his wife's face.

Bonnie laughed sadly shaking her head. Damon din't know how to take it. He looked at her pensively.

" All these years together.. And you don't know me still.." She looked into his eyes and slowly a tear drop fell from her left eye.

Damon was unnerved officially. He has never seen this side of her. This defeated , sullen , lonely looking person is not his wife.

" I know you better than anyone Bonnie" , He was unsure himself actually.

"That's where you are wrong Damon.. You don't know me.. If you had, You would know that I would never be a hindrance to your happiness.. " , she said in a small voice crying.

Damon looked at her silently, half wanting to comfort her half wanting to know what she meant. He went with the latter.

" What are you saying? Are you telling me you would have happily sent your husband off with another woman to a party?", He asked laughing cynically.

" I am not a fool Bonnie.. I know if I had told you who my date was beforehand, You would have hit the roof and stopped me from going"

Bonnie reckoned Damon was not half wrong. She indeed would have hit the roof and prevented him from going with her.

BEFORE.

Now?

She was not sure.. She wasn't even sure what was it that she was holding onto in this marriage. Him? Their love? Their vows? All of those felt like poor excuses anymore.

" Maybe.. Or maybe not..", She said in a very low voice that Damon had to strain to hear.

She looked to the ground and said solemnly , " Now that I know where your heart is "

Damon swallowed thickly. He knew his wife was perceptive and might have caught on what he was up to and her words proved it. Does she know that he is seeing Elena? It was doing something to his stomach seeing her broken like this.

" And where is it Bonnie? "

" Ha.. " She shook her head laughing without humor and finally looked into his eyes , " Not with me.." She whisper cried , tears staining her beautiful face.

Damon was speechless. Was she right? Has he truly lost his love for his wife? He thought she looked the most beautiful when she was sad. Does that make him a sadist? Is that why he hurts her too often ? He din't have an answer to his own questions.

"I would have never stopped you from going with her Damon.. If that's what you wanted. You could have told me.. Just..." , She took a deep breath and exhaled , " You could have just told me but.. You din't respect me enough to tell me, nor did u know me enough "

Damon felt like a douche bag. He was a little negligent when it came to his wife. But he din't understand what she was telling. Is she giving him green signal for dating others? Is Bonnie saying she would be okay if they had an open relationship? Nahh.. His Bonnie was not like that.

" Look Bonnie.. Am sorry for not telling you the gala was tonight, I guess I am petty that way cos I was mad you din't want to go with me.. And as for Elena.. She is just an assistant I brought.. Nothing special" , He lied openly.

"Yeah nothing special.. but way better company than me right?"

Damon knew he was walking on thin ice here. He din't want to give away much. So he lied smoothly, something he did a lot lately with her.

" I din't mean it alright.. She is my junior and that is it.. My heart is with you baby" He walked towards her and held her hands.

And his lying only infuriated her more. Why cant he just come clean with her. She snatched her hands away. Bonnie wondered why he was fighting so hard to keep his mistress from her. Its very clear that his heart lies with her, he more or less said so himself. Bonnie wanted to smash his head with something.

" Did you take me for a fool Damon?" She was shaking in anger now.

" What?", He was confused.

" You are such a fucking liar.. You- " , She screamed almost telling him she knew.

Damon's teeth ground because of her swearing and he interrupted her, " Bonnie stop swearing.. Behave like a lady for once"

She scoffed ," And he asked her to act like a lady... Tell me Damon , Does that harlot inside act like a lady when you ask her to?" _When you ask her to get on her knees and suck you off?_ Bonnie din't voice that though.

Damon lost it and took hold of her arms roughly, " Why don't you worry about us and leave Elena alone! Or do you only wiggle your tail to that moron inside?", He pushed her away disgustedly.

Bonnie was shocked. He did not just call her a lap dog. She raised her hands and..

 **WHAM.**

She slapped him.

Damon's head turned to the side involuntarily due to the impact. He was stunned. This was the first time his wife has ever lost it enough to hit him. The next second he realized he crossed a line with his words.. But the sting in his cheeks changed his mind from apologizing to going off on her completely.

He grabbed her arms harshly and got into her face with his pupils completely dilated.

" Don't you ever.. fucking do that again" , He growled in anger, his hot angry breaths spreading on her face causing her to shudder. She has never seen Damon like this.

"Is this why you brought him here? To humiliate me physically in front of him? To rub on my face that I don't have any control over you? Huh Bonnie?!" He was screaming on her face and holding both her arms tightly now causing her to bruise. His eyes were big and scary that Bonnie backed away in fear.

But all the shots she had earlier had already soaked her brain completely. She was highly emotional at this point. She was yelling at one moment crying the next. So with all the courage that is left in her still.. She yelled back.

" Yes I did it to get back at you.. To put your white ass in its fucking place.. You don't control me Damon.. The very fact that you want to, tells me that you don't love me anymore.. Maybe you made the right choice in bringing her instead of me, cos contrary to your belief, I am not anyone's lap dog Damon . I have a brain and a life..So if I want to bring someone then I will.. If you can , Why cant I ?! " She grunted low in his face as the tears finally stopped.

Damon's eyes got bigger, " A woman can't do everything a man can Bonnie. And I am a man"

" Wow.. I see am not only married to a hypocrite, also to a chauvinist" she said clenching her teeth and tried to wiggle away from him but his hold was tight.

He roughly pushed her away with fuming anger for the second time that evening. Damon knew he is a chauvinist. He was brought up old school by his father believing women are not equal to men in skills. That's the reason why he never supported his wife's carrier. He thought she was a good surgeon but he din't believe she would achieve anything big in life with that. He din't want her to work after marriage but Bonnie refused to marry him if he din't allow her. So he reluctantly agreed. According to Damon Bonnie would have lived that mediocre life as a surgeon if she din't marry him and He din't forget to throw that in her face from time to time.

"What ? Cat got your tongue? Or you accepting you are both ?", She asked still holding her arms.

The couple just stared at each other, heavily breathing. They were silent for a whole minute.

Bonnie broke the silence " Go enjoy with your assistant Damon, who is more charming than your wife. That's what you want right.." She said in a small voice.

At this point, Bonnie din't even know why they were both holding onto this marriage. There clearly was no love lost between them anymore.

Damon finally took notice of his wife's defeated sullen tone and he felt guilty for a second for causing her so much pain. But he never knew how to be gentle with her or with any women. Damon for a second contemplated going back in and taking Elena on that offer because a good fucking is exactly what he needed right about now.

Just in time Caroline came back running.

" Bon are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Bonnie din't answer. Just kept staring at Damon with hatred in her eyes and held one of her arms with her other arm because it was hurting where he held them roughly.

Caroline noticed it and gasped. There was a bruise forming on both her arms just above the frills. She got ready to blast Damon when her boyfriend came running towards them.

" Bonnie you are wanted inside", Stefan said.

" Why?" , She asked still holding her bruised arm.

" Congratulations.. You and Marcel won the best dance for the evening, and they want you two on stage to give out the cheque for the orphanage they are donating it to"

Damon's fists clenched. Bonnie was shocked, she din't think she would win. She slightly chanced a look on her husband and surely enough his eyes were boring an angry hole on her but he din't say anything. Surprisingly.

Caroline was infuriated at Damon for marking Bonnie's arms like that, " Damon you asshole, Don't you touch her like that again"

" She is my wife blondie and she hit me.. Don't act like your friend here is a saint", he said gritting his teeth.

" Doesn't give you the right to rough her up you idiot and am sure you deserved every last one of them ", She was fuming now.

If Damon wasn't so furious with his wife now, he would have seriously shown Caroline his true face for calling him an idiot. But his mind was preoccupied.

Bonnie and Stefan sensed a storm coming, So Bonnie quickly tugged Caroline , " Let it go Care, My husband is a medieval tyrant when it comes to me", she said snidely, looking into Damon's eyes and walked away.

* * *

Damon watched her walk away with a lot going on his mind predominantly, the anger he felt for her.

" What the hell man? You are getting physical with her now!" , that was Stefan.

" What? Are you fucking high or something.. You say it like I was beating her up.. Besides she slapped me first"

"Am sure she had her reasons.. And do you even hear yourself! You were grabbing her like some big ape.. there are bruises on her arms Damon!" Stefan was yelling at this point because he desperately wanted to instill in his brother's mind that men grabbing women and marking them IS indeed abuse.

Damon wasn't buying it, " Oh stop being melodramatic Stefan"

" Am I? Look Damon, I kept silent when you were emotionally draining her not to mention abusing her with your sharp tongue all these years. But what I will not tolerate is my brother thinking its okay to put his fucking hands on his wife! I mean it Damon.. She is my sister and I will come for your ass if you hurt her physically again" , Stefan was at Damon's face now roaring.

Damon din't expect his brother to turn on him over his wife. His brother was his only confidante in this world, and he wondered why is Stefan so furious with him. Its not like he was punching Bonnie in the face. Besides he is not a women abuser.. At least not physically. But he din't like Stefan one upping him.

Damon got closer to Stefan, " Are you threatening me Brother?"

" Am warning you Damon.. You need to get your shit under control with her man!" he grunted.

Damon was quiet for sometime. He turned the other side with his hands on hips thinking. He knew Stefan was right. He had no right to manhandle Bonnie and all these quarrelling and arguments with her lately is only exhausting him. What was the point of it all. He is pretty sure Bonnie knows something and he wanted to do damage control. He din't expect the conversation to turn ugly like this, but it did.

He needed to be clear headed for the next time he meets with his wife, for that he needed to be fucked his brains out.

He went in search of Elena.

* * *

When he entered the Grand Pelladio once again, It looked like his wife and the bloke had already gave out the cheques to the orphanage and were now posing for pictures on the stage.

The guy had his arm around her waist and was smiling to the camera. Damon wanted nothing but to break his teeth. Bonnie for her part was equally smiling and charming people like she din't have a showdown with him moments ago. All her tears were gone. She looked happy. Damon stood there and watched them and then left in search of Elena to the rest room.

Elena was just coming out of it when Damon ambushed her and pushed her in and kicked the door close and locked.

She gasped in surprise. Damon quickly checked the stalls for anyone and was relieved to find none. Luckily it was unisex so when they go out no one would suspect them, he thought.

" Now, What did you have in mind to cool me off?" He asked licking his lips.

Elena smirked. This was how she had wanted this night to end.

" I can show you" , she said seductively and walked towards him swaying her hips in that fashion he liked.

But Damon roughly took hold of her neck and grunted," On your knees.. Now"

Elena got wet instantly. She was turned on by his dominance always.

"Yes sirr.." She got down on her knees not caring for the filthy floor, unzipped him and started doing what she thought to be the best weapon when it came to Damon. She sucked him off to hell .

Damon's grunts and groans echoed off the bathroom walls. He was letting go of every frustrating thought he had of his wife. He wanted to forget her at least for the time being. Although it was difficult to enjoy because his wife's image of dancing with someone else kept reappearing whenever he closed his eyes.

He stopped her , " Get up.. Bend over"

He wanted to fuck her because being sucked was not cutting it.

Elena dutifully bent over. He pushed her tiny dress up and was not surprised when he found no panties. Elena turned and winked.

He entered her in one swift move and started fucking her roughly. She moaned throatily. They fucked like two animals in heat. Elena consciously moaned his name louder. She would be lucky if someone heard her and her plan was set into motion.

"We could hav.. gone to the suite.. Ughh Fuckk.." , She said.

"Cant wait that long.. Grhh.. I want it noww.." , He groaned.

"Okkayy.. Damoonn.." She squealed his name.

Damon held her head down on the platform and growled ," Stop calling out my name bitch"

He din't want anyone to know yet , Damon felt a little ashamed to be doing this, especially when his wife was in the same building. But his carnal instincts took over.

Elena repeatedly shrieked his name whenever he plunged into her deep.

"Ah.. Fuck.. Damon..Damon.."

" Oh yeah.. fuck me like that... Ahh.. Damonnn..." She was cumming.

At this point he din't mind her calling out his name.. Because he was nearing his own climax. With one last thrust he came , his nuts shattering into a mini explosion.

" Urrrghhh... Fuck.. Ugh", Damon released all his irritation with his wife into that climax.

And suddenly they heard a loud thud outside of the door like something had fallen. They both stopped and realized someone was out. Damon zipped his pants and Elena pushed her dress down and fixed her hair and turned towards him.

" Hey.. You okay?" She felt like something was off with him. He din't even kiss her when he barged in like that earlier.

" Yeah am fine" , he said not really looking into her.

"Are you ready.. you go out first.." , He said and moved into one of the stalls.

She would get into it later she thought , opened the door and saw no one. She shrugged and walked away.

Two minutes later, Damon came out and stepped onto something on the floor of the hallway. He looked down and took it. Someone's phone.

He turned and was shocked to see his wife's face and his smiling as the screensaver. She must have dropped it.

That means... The realization hit Damon, She knows.

* * *

 **Hey everyone.. Sorry for the late update.. My muse hit me only recently.. Appreciate all you guys' reviews for the last chapter. Tell me if you like this one cos am not sure about this one.**


End file.
